The Lake House 3
by Ukdallasfan
Summary: Continuation of the previous story- sorry everyone I can't make the chapter thingy work! Only one more instalment to go.


Slumber was punctuated now and again with sleepy kisses and caresses. At dawn JR woke up properly. He was aroused and the sight of the sleeping beauty next to him heightened his ardour. As he went to wake Sue-Ellen doubt overtook his mind once more. When his parents suggested Sue-Ellen as a suitable candidate for marriage they stressed that they had been highly impressed by her ladylike qualities. "She will grace your arm at events, never show you up and she will raise good looking, polite and intelligent sons for you" he remembered his father remarking.

But the woman he had spent the last 12 hours with had been very different. She was sensual and passionate and she had not been afraid to initiate the kiss that had sent them hurtling up to bed after dinner last night. There is so much about her that I have misunderstood he thought. Could she be right that there is nothing for a husband and wife to be ashamed about when it came to sex as long as both were willing? Mindfulness turned once more to lasciviousness. JR ran his hands along his wife's slender but curvaceous body. He kissed her neck causing her to murmur and stir ever so slightly. He then made his way with his mouth down to her pert breasts. He sucked her nipple and grazed it gently with his teeth.

"JR" she murmured as she responded to his touch. His hand made its way to her special place, caressing her gently and making her increasingly wet. "I want you darlin" JR whispered as he moved on top of her and entered her.

Their lovemaking this time was slow and gentle. JR showered his young wife with kisses and she responded by moving her hips rhythmically against his. "Oh God, honey!" he moaned as the movement of her hips sent him close to the edge. Sue- Ellen was also close. She increased the speed of her efforts sending herself into ecstasy followed quickly by her husband. "Sue-Ellen I love you" he groaned as he came. "And I love you JR" she replied as they lay coupled together for several minutes.

Sleep overtook them once more until a few hours later Sue-Ellen's body clock told her it was time to get up. Exhausted from his passionate efforts JR slept on. Sue-Ellen showered and dressed and then went downstairs to make a start on breakfast. After last night she mused that her husband would have worked up quite an appetite and she was determined not to disappoint him.

The smell of the food jolted JR from his sleep. He smiled to himself as he recalled his and his wife's nocturnal activities. He got ready and came downstairs to see his wife busy with the breakfast. She was wearing a pair of close fitting jeans and a simple white shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She looked stunning. JR approached her from behind and placed his hands around her waist. She turned her head to receive the kiss that she sensed was coming. "Good morning darlin". "Good morning my love. Are you hungry?" The glint in his bright blue eyes made her shiver. "For breakfast I meant!"

Sue-Ellen had rustled up the perfect Texas breakfast and JR ate it hungrily and with relish. Conscious of her slender figure Sue-Ellen stuck to a small portion of scrambled egg and fruit juice. Afterwards they took their coffee outside. The sun was shining and the already warm sun signalled the advent of a beautiful day. "What shall we do today?" Sue-Ellen enquired. That glint returned to JR's eyes. "We have plenty of time for that later JR!" Sue- Ellen scolded. They resolved to take a walk around the lake and maybe a swim in the pool a little later once the sun had the chance to take the cool edge off the water. After the breakfast things had been cleared away they put on their shoes and set off.

They walked holding hands. This was something that they would never do in Dallas even though Sue-Ellen always longed to have her husband's hand in hers. It just wasn't in keeping with JR's image to display such affection in public. However, here, well away from the prying eyes of Dallas society, JR felt comfortable walking hand in hand with his stunning young wife. The scenery was magnificent. Sue-Ellen gasped at the views over the lake. JR was less impressed. He had done this walk a number of times before usually in the company of whichever woman he had been seeing at the time but his motivation was not at all romantic or loving at those times. It was to impress the woman right into bed and into fulfilling his deepest, darkest desires.

After a couple of hours the circuit that they had taken returned them naturally to the house. Unbeknown to Sue-Ellen the call that JR had made the previous evening was to make arrangements for lunch to be delivered to them and when they returned it had all been set out perfectly on the outside table overlooking the lake. "Oh JR! That is wonderful. Thank you so much" Sue- Ellen exclaimed as she kissed his lips. The caterer poured two glasses of champagne and withdrew. "Just great thanks" JR said as he pressed a generous tip into her hand. "We can take care of it from here".

The lunch was divine- hot smoked salmon with watercress and potato salad followed by a lemon syllabub. It was just the sort of food that Sue-Ellen adored. But JR's thoughtfulness didn't end there. As Sue-Ellen entered the house to change into her swimsuit she discovered six vases each containing dozens of perfect yellow roses placed thoughtfully around the main living room. She threw herself into her husband's arms. "Thank you my love. This weekend is like a dream. I wish it would never end".

Sue-Ellen's words touched JR in more ways than one. He too wished that the weekend would go on forever. He and Sue- Ellen had been able to let go and enjoy each other in a way that they would never have dared at Southfork and that was wonderful. But by staying there he could also avoid seeing his father and "perfect" youngest brother, Bobby. The black cloud that had started the weekend still hung over JR and he could not help but allow his thoughts to drift to Ewing Oil and his frustration about his father's unequal treatment of him and Bobby.

Sue- Ellen sensed that her husband had not toally regained his equilibrium. She made for upstairs and returned wearing a red one-piece swimsuit that she had recently bought but hadn't dared to wear at Southfork as it was cut low at the front and back and she feared that it showed too much flesh. The sight of his young wife, her lithe body on show for only him to see, immediately lifted JR's spirits. He wanted to take her upstairs but decided on a bit of fun in the pool instead. "Hang on a second honey while I go and change" he said. "Oh by the way that bathing suit is stunning on you but remember it's for my eyes only!" Sue- Ellen blushed. "Of course JR. It's just for you".

As JR came out onto the terrace dressed in his swimshorts Sue- Ellen took her place at the edge of the pool. Almost expertly she dived in making the smallest of splashes as the entered the water. She even dives elegantly JR thought. JR's entry to the pool was less decorous as he used the steps to lower himself in. As a child his education had been concentrated on Ewing Oil. Learning to ride a horse, play football or dive hadn't really figured in his childhood. Sue- Ellen swam up to him her eyes shining and her cheeks glowing from the cool of the water. "Come on let's have a race!". "Uh no sugar I have a better idea of what to play in the water" JR chuckled. He took hold of her, hugged and kissed her and then, unexpectedly, tossed her in the air straight back in the water". As she came up for air JR was worried at first that he had made her angry but her smile as she pushed her long, wet hair back from her face told a different story. JR made a grab for her. He wanted to kiss her again. Sue-Ellen wrapped her long legs around JR's waist as he pulled her in to him. Within seconds they were in a passionate clinch causing JR to want to take things further. Sue- Ellen felt his arousal. "Now then JR" she said pulling away from his kiss "we still have lots of time for lovemaking".

"Oh no Sue-Ellen" he replied. "I want to make the most of this time on our own. We can never have fun like this back at Southfork. There are always people around". At that he slipped his hand inside her swimsuit and moved it to one side. Then he pulled himself out of his shorts. With her legs wrapped around his waist JR entered her. They had never done it like this before although JR had often fantasised about it when he saw Sue- Ellen dive gracefully into the Southfork pool. They quickly found their rhythm and the lapping of the water against their bodies was surprisingly pleasurable. JR kissed Sue- Ellen deeply and passionately as he thrust himself into her. She sighed and moaned in ecstasy grasping JR's hair as she reached her nadir. This was certainly turning out to be a weekend that she would never forget. As she moaned and shuddered JR had to let himself go. Could it be right he thought? For a man to do such things with his wife?

As they parted they smiled and giggled. It had felt so good but oh so bad to have had sex in the swimming pool. Sue- Ellen recalled a time when they were engaged when something similar had almost happened. Nobody was home at Southfork not even the staff (had JR planned it that way she suddenly wondered?) and JR had suggested a relaxing afternoon by the pool. Sue- Ellen had her best swimsuit on. It was navy and white and showed off her figure perfectly. She was aware of the effect that it was having on JR as soon as she came down wearing it. It was a very hot day and Sue- Ellen's sunbathing lasted no more than twenty minutes before she decided that she had to take a dip in the pool. JR watched her enter the water. The wet swimsuit clung to all the right places he thought ogling the outline of her breasts and her pert buttocks through the wet fabric. That was it. JR entered the pool and swam up to his fiancee. He took her in his arms and within moments they were engrossed in a kiss. Passion took over and Sue- Ellen allowed her intended to run his hands over her body, squeezing her firm buttocks and soft, round breasts. Their closeness permitted her to sense his arousal. God, she thought. I could so easily let him go all the way with me right now but that wouldn't be the right thing to do. It won't be long until the wedding and I need to heed my mother's warning to keep him waiting until the wedding night.

Meanwhile JR was intent on making his lovely young fiancee succumb to him. "I love you so much Sue- Ellen" he groaned "let me show you just how much". Sue- Ellen tried to pull away but JR was strong and wasn't for letting her go. "I love you too and I want you so much JR but we agreed to wait until we are married. Plus it just wouldn't be right for me to let you take me here in the pool". "We can go upstairs darlin. There won't be anybody home for several hours yet. What harm can it do when we are engaged?" Sue- Ellen used all her strength to break free from her handsome fiance. As she exited the pool she looked seductively over her shoulder at JR who was wearing a pained expression. "I will make it up to you on our wedding night JR. I promise" a wide smile lighting up her glorious face.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent with them lying in the shade on a comfortable day-bed. They chatted- how many children would they have? What would they be called? What sort of childhood would they have? JR had fixed ideas for his sons. They would learn the oil business from a young age ready to take over as adults. Sue- Ellen's vision for any daughters involved them doing just as they wished. She would never inflict on her children the dominance exercised over her by her mother. "And JR if they want to play a part at Ewing Oil why shouldn't they?". JR laughed. He wasn't struck on the idea of girls being involved in business but a highly educated daughter with impeccable social skills, like her mother, would be quite acceptable. "We'll have to see Sue- Ellen. Times are changing but perhaps not as fast as you imagine."

They suddenly thought about dinner. "I can cook again" Sue-Ellen ventured. "We have plenty of food in". "No honey, you deserve a break. I know a little French restaurant about fifteen minutes drive from here. It's excellent. I will phone and make a reservation." JR went inside and emerged a few minutes later. "Table at eight and I have ordered a driver to take us there. We should enjoy ourselves on our last night." As the words came out of his mouth JR was instantly filled with sadness. This little sojourn was passing by way too quickly. They were due back at Southfork tomorrow afternoon in good time for dinner. He couldn't avoid Bobby or his daddy any longer. In any case his outburst in front of Miss Ellie the day before had no doubt caused her to pose a few awkward questions when his father and Bobby returned home that evening. He didn't know what he was going to say to them. He would have to figure it out tomorrow on the way home because his time with Sue-Ellen so far had been wonderful and he wanted nothing to spoil their final evening and night together.

Sue-Ellen's thoughts were uncannily in tune with those of her husband. Their time here had been so amazing she didn't want it to end. She enjoyed life at Southfork but at times hankered for a more normal married life. She and JR in a house of their own where they could walk around naked, show eahc other affection openly, make love noisily and not have to think about others all the time had more than its fair share of attractions. She was also aware that her husband's anger yesterday afternoon would have to be explained on their return. She resolved to support whatever approach he decided to take although secretly she hoped that he would make his feelings known. It isn't fair that Bobby is Jock's golden child she thought. JR works so hard and is so dedicated. His father needed to wake up and realise that without JR the future of Ewing Oil would not be as secure as it now is.

"Gosh JR is that the time? I must make a start on getting ready for going out" Sue- Ellen exclaimed. "Sue-Ellen we have got hours yet!" JR replied. "I want to make you proud of me tonight" she replied as she grabbed a towel and made to go inside. JR lay back on the day-bed. As he drifted off to sleep his thoughts wandered back to the night before and that black lingerie set that his wife had worn and how it had driven him almost mad with desire.

Tbc


End file.
